Поглоченный морем
by petergirl10
Summary: Русский перевод "Swallowed in the sea" за авторством MaryLouLeach (/u/4231916/marylouleach). Шерлок решил, что если он пойдет на похороны, это будет означать, что Джона действительно больше нет. У него было ощущение, что он может убить Джона одним своим присутствием на церемонии. Но в итоге Шерлок все же пришел.
1. Глава 1: Хороший человек

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

 _"Хорошие люди уходят, но имена их бессмертны"._

 _ **Испанская пословица**_

 **Глава 1. Хороший человек**

Ему всегда снилось одно и то же: затягивающая холодная вода, ее жадная потребность затащить в черную глубину свою жертву. И он всегда этому сопротивлялся — не относясь к тем, кто легко сдается, он всегда сражался за свою жизнь.

Ледяная вода притупляла ощущения и лишала остатков сил. Очень быстро — и одновременно, как в замедленной съемке — водяная поверхность стала отдаляться все больше и больше, и подступила паника, а тело все медленнее и медленнее утаскивало в темноту. Шерлок вырвался из сна с криком "Джон!".

Он сел на постели; лоб покрывал пот, пижама неприятно липла к телу. Это была еще одна причина, почему он не желал спать: он ненавидел сны. После трех дней бессонницы его начал предавать "транспорт" — дожидаясь, когда Шерлок наконец отключится, он затягивал детектива в кошмары. Шерлок поднял к лицу дрожащую руку и потер глаза, одновременно стараясь успокоить дыхание.

Будь здесь Джон, он бы хорошенько встряхнул Шерлока, выдергивая его из кошмара. Потом подождал бы, пока частое дыхание друга успокоится и, позевывая, объявил бы:

— Давай выпьем чая.

Прижав руку к груди, Шерлок обвел взглядом пустую квартиру. Джона здесь не было. Джон мертв и уже не вернется. Но Шерлок все равно верил, что это не так. Просто не мог не верить.

С того затонувшего корабля спаслись единицы. Часть выживших упоминала невысокого светловолосого мужчину, который помогал женщинам и детям перебираться в спасательные шлюпки. Это наверняка был Джон, безрассудно отдавший кому-то свое место на спас-плоту.

Бывший солдат, вероятно, спасал с корабля всех, кого только мог — до самого последнего момента, когда судно целиком погрузилось под воду, затянув оставшихся внутри в сводящую с ума темноту.

Вода... говорят, это самая легкая смерть. Но Шерлок отчего-то не находил в этой мысли ни малейшего утешения.

Без Джона время стало пустым и тягучим, как это вообще возможно? Сколько и как оно проходило, обычно не представляло для Шерлока никакой важности, но сейчас он откуда-то знал. Он знал, что прошел один месяц, тридцать дней и шесть часов с тех пор, как поступило сообщение о смерти Джона.

Шерлок решил, что если он пойдет на похороны, это будет означать, что Джона действительно больше нет. У него было ощущение, что он может убить Джона одним своим присутствием на церемонии. А если он на нее не пойдет, то можно притвориться, что друг просто уехал в отпуск, ушел на работу или отправился к своей сестре-пьянице. Но в итоге, Шерлок все же пришел. Он смотрел, как плачущие Гарри и миссис Хадсон идут за гробом. У церкви стояли солдаты. Шерлок не пошел внутрь и на кладбище он тоже смотрел на церемонию с расстояния. Смотрел, как топчутся вокруг друзья Джона, стараясь углядеть опускающийся в землю гроб. Но это был пустой гроб. Пустой.

Майкрофт оплатил все расходы, не поскупился ни на какие траты. Это должно было послужить некоторым утешением, но младший Холмс обнаружил, что это нисколько не смягчило боль.

Сам того не желая, Шерлок пустился в наблюдения за церемонией; это было его умение, и владел он им в совершенстве. Когда все разошлись, у могилы остался один лишь Лестрейд. Тот постоял с четверть часа и, сгорбив плечи, медленной поступью пошел прочь.

Только после этого Шерлок все же подошел к могиле. Он прочел вырезанные в гладком сером камне четкие буквы и подумал, не сам ли Майкрофт выбирал эту эпитафию. Под именем и датой рождения Джона было выбито:

 **Хорошие люди уходят, но имена их бессмертны**

Джон был лучшим из всех людей, очень хорошим человеком, и никто бы никогда в этом не усомнился.

* * *

Снившийся Джереми Андерхиллу сон всегда проходил одинаково: на крыше был какой-то мужчина, а он сам беспомощно внизу стоял на дороге. Он не слышал разговора, не мог различить слов, но откуда-то знал, что это прощание. Они прощались, и неважно, что будет сказано, этот молодой парень все равно прыгнет с крыши. И каждый раз он прыгал, а доктор Андерхилл просыпался от крика. Он знал, что кричал во сне: у него болело горло и хрипел голос.

Оглядев скудно обставленную комнату, Джереми невольно испытал ощущение потерянности. "Это мой дом, — мысленно сказал себе он. — И моя жизнь".

За эту комнату ему надо было благодарить милого хозяина, жившего этажом ниже и безумно обрадовавшегося возможности ее сдать. Минуло уже около двух месяцев с тех пор, как доктора Андерхилла выбросило на берег морскими волнами. При нем не было никаких документов — только чемоданчик, за который он цеплялся, имел метку "Доктор Джереми Андерхилл". Имевшийся в деревеньке врач заверил Джереми, что память к нему должна вернуться, и власти уже оповещены о том, что он жив.

Как оказалось, Джереми направлялся именно сюда, в эту деревню, чтобы занять место старого доктора. Хотя он не был уверен, что имеет на это право — ведь он не помнил, как соглашался на эту должность. Как не был уверен в своем праве лечить пациентов, страдая потерей памяти.

Однако, когда доктор Франц стал проверять его знания, Джереми обнаружил, что точно знает, как пользоваться инструментами и что отвечать на вопросы. Выходило, что он потерял лишь воспоминания, но не свои навыки. Это казалось бессмыслицей, как и вообще все эта история. Еще одним любопытным фактом оказался шрам на плече. Когда Джереми его получил? И почему он не может вспомнить? Была ли его жизнь ужасна? Был ли он хорошим человеком или плохим?

Насколько Джереми понимал, у него не было ни семьи, ни родных. В чемодане не нашлось ни одной фотографии, хотя, возможно, они были в каких-то других вещах, которые утонули в море. Тем не менее, за ним никто не приехал; значит, он все же был одинок. Возможно, именно по этой причине он решил переехать в городок на таком отшибе. Каждый раз, когда он задумывался о семье, перед глазами вспыхивали картины из кошмара с человеком на крыше. Может, это был не сон, а реальные события, сохранившиеся в его памяти? И не бежал ли он, в таком случае, от них и того, что они влекли за собой?

Джереми покачал головой и протер глаза. Он решил подняться и сделать себе чашку чая. Хотя было бы неплохо еще поспать. У него три часа до поезда в Лондон, которые не хотелось провести на ногах. Глянув в свою кружку, доктор вздохнул. Хотя нет. Он взглянул на стол и осознал, что сделал две чашки чая. Он часто так делал. Интересно, для кого он раньше делал вторую чашку? Эти люди его искали? Или они давно мертвы?

* * *

Майкрофт наблюдал по монитору, как младший брат снова вышагивает по квартире. Покачав головой, он отвел взгляд от изображения.

Старший Холмс всегда знал, что Джон составлял с его братом единое целое. Джон был якорем, и без него Шерлок чувствовал себя потерянным. Майкрофт задумался. Да, доктор Джон Ватсон ушел навсегда и уже не вернется.

По непонятным причинам старший Холмс до сих пор подсознательно ожидал застать Джона сидящим в 221Б или идущим по улице, готовым к собственному "похищению". Он стряхнул эти мысли и глотнул еще скотча из почти опустевшего стакана. Пережить похороны было тяжелее всего — не считая самого сообщения о смерти Джона.

Большинство присутствовавших искренне оплакивали доктора, хотя некоторые пришли ради шоу. Майкрофт сделал все возможное, чтобы не допустить прессу, но заголовка ПОХОРОНЫ ГЕРОЯ-БЛОГЕРА во всю первую страницу избежать все равно не удалось, так же, как и тиснутой фотографии опускаемого в землю гроба. И Майкрофта отчего-то это разозлило. Он знал, что Джон ненавидел шумиху. Или возненавидел бы. Если бы труп мог что-либо ненавидеть.

Майкрофт отпихнул эту мысль в сторону; его переполнял гнев от одной мысли, что кто-то наживался на смерти хорошего человека. Он вздохнул и перевел взгляд обратно на монитор. Шерлок так и бродил по квартире.

Все были уверены, что Шерлок придет на похороны, но когда началась служба, а детектив среди присутствующих не обнаружился, люди начали задаваться вопросом, а были ли эти двое соседей вообще друзьями.

Майкрофт знал, что Шерлок все же приходил — прячась в тени дерева, слушал пустые слова нанятого священника. На церемонии присутствовали друзья и родственники — точнее, единственной родственницей была пьяная сестра Джона, и Майкрофт приказал проследить, чтобы она благополучно добралась до дома. Это самое меньшее, что он мог сделать для доктора. В конце концов, тот сделал бы для него то же самое.

Майкрофт ненавидел сантименты и уже какое-то время старался избегать мыслей о покойном докторе, пытаясь оставить его в прошлом. Но именно в такие тихие минуты между работой и сном в мысли Британского Правительства как-то просачивались воспоминания о Джоне Ватсоне.

Он налил себе еще скотча и, откинувшись в кресле, задумчиво уставился на стул по другую сторону стола. Сколько раз он "похищал" светловолосого доктора? Сколько раз этот человек сиживал вот здесь со своей раздраженной улыбкой? Майкрофт подумал, что завтра же избавится от этого стула. Это решит проблему.

Он еще раз глянул через стол поверх своих рабочих бумаг. Часы отбили три пополуночи.


	2. Глава 2: Почти

**Глава 2. Почти**

Молли всегда считала себя практичной; в конце концов, она же патологоанатом. Ну ладно, порой ее можно было обвинить в некоторой наивности и чудаковатости, но у нее же есть голова на плечах. Она ведь не сумасшедшая. Или?

Сегодня она чуть не позвала по имени умершего человека. Оно уже крутилось на кончике ее языка и едва не сорвалось с губ. Это не мог быть доктор Ватсон, он мертв. Молли это было прекрасно известно — как известен и процесс смерти, и ее окончательность.

Два месяца назад она прочла сообщение о гибели Джона с причиной смерти "утопление", и ее это преследовало много недель.

Она видела не то, что видели остальные; она представляла, как прекращали работу его внутренние органы — начиная с самых второстепенных и заканчивая основополагающими.

Возможно, Шерлок представлял себе примерно то же, когда думал о Джоне. А, может, даже еще детальнее, практически как наяву.

И как бы это ни было отвратительно с их стороны, они ничего не могли с этим сделать. Молли с уверенностью могла сказать, как именно пришел конец ее другу.

Шок от попадания в ледяную воду должен был сразу сковать движения конечностей, но Молли это не утешало. Джон наверняка пытался разогреть онемевшие руки и ноги, но в конце концов потерпел поражение, и вода утянула его в глубину. Скорее всего, он уходил вниз с открытыми глазами и еще пытался сопротивляться, но что значат в ледяной воде пара пинков и бросков совсем онемевших уже рук и ног? Его легкие наполнила вода, мозг отключился от недостатка кислорода, а сердце постепенно замедлило ритм, пока совсем не остановилось. Молли понимала, что все это заняло какие-то минуты, но это ее не утешало.

Джон со своим большим сердцем, понимающей улыбкой и добрыми глазами, утонул в море. Было ли ему больно? О чем были его последние мысли, и были ли они? Но больше всего Молли хотелось знать, было ли ему страшно. Она опустилась на скамью автобусной остановки, сжимая в руках объемную сумку.

Она старалась успокоить свое колотящееся сердце, глаза застилали слезы.

Этот человек был так на него похож. Если бы она только обратила больше внимания, если бы потратила секунду на то, чтобы просто поднять глаза.

— Глупая Молли, — прошептала она себе. И попыталась заново проиграть в голове те минуты, дав себе обещание, что после этого выкинет их из памяти.

Все произошло, когда она шла по улице, и кто-то из прохожих второпях сильно ее толкнул. Молли со своим "везением" с трудом удержалась на ногах, уронив на асфальт сумку. Люди бывают такими грубыми!

— Вот, держите, мисс. Вы не ушиблись? — спросил какой-то мужчина, вручая ей листки чуть было не затоптанные невнимательными прохожими.

— Нет. Спасибо, — фыркнула Молли, забирая бумаги из его рук — теплых рук со шрамиками на костяшках. "В свое время они явно видели немало драк", — рассеяно подумала она, так и не подняв глаз.

— Нет проблем. Если дама в беде, я всегда рад помочь, — Молли невольно рассмеялась, позабыв про свои печали. — Ну, раз у вас все в порядке, тогда я пойду.

Она так и не подняла взгляда, сосредоточенно возвращая рассыпанные вещи в сумку. Потом подняла голову и живо улыбнулась, собираясь хоть как следует поблагодарить незнакомца, но тот уже ушел прочь.

Тогда все и случилось: прежде чем исчезнуть в толпе, мужчина на мгновение обернулся — одно мгновение, и весь день Молли насмарку. Воспоминания об улыбке и прощальном взмахе рукой — теплая улыбка и короткий полувзмах ладонью намертво отпечатались в ее памяти.

— Постойте! — Молли кинулась следом. Глаза были Джона, и волосы тоже. — Подождите! — она с трудом проталкивалась через толпу, а черная куртка все удалялась и удалялась, и вот тогда Молли чуть не выкрикнула его имя. Почти выкрикнула.

— Прощай, — прошептала Молли, обращаясь к себе самой, и возможно, к призраку своего давнего друга.

* * *

Едва очутившись в Лондоне, Джереми сразу ощутил себя как дома, но это было естественно. В конце концов, он же отплывал отсюда, не так ли? Доктор вздохнул, наполняя легкие свежим весенним воздухом; по тротуарам, напоминая дорожный трафик, сновали людские потоки. Все стремились по своим делам, и эта мысль принесла ему утешение. Хотя он в жизни бы не смог объяснить, почему.

Он шел, куда вели ноги, с любопытством оглядывая все вокруг и надеясь, что к нему все же вернется память. Иногда он поглядывал на крыши домов, сравнивая с той, что снилась ему в кошмарах. Поэтому он уехал из Лондона? Потому что потерял близкого человека?

Мысль, что он от чего-то бежал, камнем давила на душу. Он надеялся, что "старый" Джереми Андерхилл не был трусом, потому что "новый" точно не собирался им становиться.

Он снова тяжко вздохнул и собирался продолжить путь, как внезапно какой-то идиот врезался в проходящую мимо девушку и чуть не сбил ее с ног. Девушка на мгновение совершенно растерялась, а Джереми подумал, что она кажется ему знакомой. Он нагнулся и подобрал какие-то листки, выпавшие из сумки этой миниатюрной особы с переброшенной через плечо темной косой.

Он хотел воспользоваться возможностью и заговорить с ней. Вдруг она его знает? Или он просто хватается за соломинку? Но, к разочарованию Джереми, девушка едва удостоила его вниманием, возможно, избавляя от неловкости их обоих. Если бы она его знала, она бы что-нибудь, наверное, сказала, ведь так? Лучше ее не донимать, ведь она тоже наверняка куда-то торопится.

И все же он не смог устоять и напоследок на нее оглянулся, а девушка наградила его в ответ яркой улыбкой.

Ее лицо преследовало Джереми не один квартал. У него было сильное ощущение, что он знал ее. Или, быть может, очень похожую на нее женщину. Интересно, как ее могут звать и кто она по профессии. Врач? Нет, на врача она была не похожа — во всяком случае, на врача общей практики.

Доктор Андерхилл раз за разом мучительно пытался дотянуться до того, что маячило на границе его затуманенной амнезией памяти. Он чуть было не повернул назад. Почти повернул.


	3. Глава 3: Помехи

**Глава 3. Помехи**

Лестрейд отпихивал чертовых парамедиков, требуя, чтобы они открыли двери и, черт подери, его выпустили. К несчастью, в ответ он заработал лишь некоторое количество успокоительного в подключенную уже капельницу.

— Инспектор, у вас серьезная травма головы. Вы должны успокоиться, пока еще сильнее себе не навредили, — наставительно сообщил один из медиков, чьи лица расплывались у Грега перед глазами.

— Джон? — успел выдохнуть тот, прежде чем отдаться на волю тьмы.

Когда немногим позже Лестрейд очнулся в больнице, то осознал направленный на него очень знакомый снисходительный взгляд худощавого консультирующего детектива. Чересчур худощавого.

— Похоже, тебе удалось и без моей помощи найти себе на голову неприятности. — В голосе друга отчетливо звучало напряжение. Да, Шерлок был Лестрейду другом; в конце концов, он отдал три года собственной жизни, чтобы инспектор не получил пулю в голову.

К тому же, очень немногие стали бы фальсифицировать ради него свою смерть; хотя, конечно, Шерлок Холмс не принадлежал к когорте обычных людей. Человек-драма с головы до ног — начиная с холодного, безэмоционального выражения и заканчивая знаменитым черным пальто, Шерлок всегда умел как впечатляюще появляться, так и (мрачно подумал Лестрейд) уходить со сцены.

— Парамедики сказали, что тебе пришлось колоть успокоительное, — нахмурился Шерлок, и его серые, холодного оттенка глаза прошлись по бледному лицу Лестрейда.

— Я видел... — Грег замялся. У них стало негласным правилом не упоминать имя Джона при Шерлоке. Даже думать о погибшем друге — и то было больно. А произнесение вслух имени словно подчеркивало, что тот действительно мертв.

Грег понимал, почему так — понимал, почему не стоит упоминать эту огромную дыру, оставшуюся теперь в жизни стольких людей. Когда дело касалось консультирующего детектива, считалось, что на это можно не обращать внимания, однако в такие дни, как сегодня, Лестрейд чувствовал себя идущим по узкой жердочке, с которой можно в любой миг сорваться.

Вероятно, Шерлок считал, что это нечестно: он отсутствовал три года, а еще через два потерял того, кого так яростно старался защитить. Лестрейд видел, какой это оставило отпечаток: мешки под глазами детектива стали выделяться сильнее, скулы заострились.

Не было рядом Джона, который отправлял его поесть и поспать, который делал ему чай или даже просто рассказывал чертовы анекдоты. Лестрейд тоже скучал по бывшему солдату. Скучал по посиделкам в баре и по товарищескому духу, который сразу начинал ощущаться, стоило Джону только оказаться поблизости. Не говоря уже о том, что инспектору просто нравилось иметь в союзниках доброго доктора. Вместе им хорошо удавалось удерживать от неприятностей одного консультирующего детектива — ну ладно, иногда удавалось.

— Ты видел что? — привычно нетерпеливо переспросил Шерлок. Таким тоном он обычно разговаривал с потерпевшими, которые не выдавали ему сразу всех фактов.

— Ну... — Лестрейд, съежившись, отвернулся. Он просто не мог этого произнести.

— Грег, к твоему сведению, тот идиот, что тебя ударил, решил, что сможет спрятаться в доме своей кузины.

— Что? Ты его уже поймал? Но как...

— Лестрейд. Я же сказал, что не стану брать это дело, потому что оно не представляет для меня ни малейшего интереса. Однако, поскольку с арестом ты напортачил, что было неудивительно, я решил, что стоит...

Лестрейд закатил глаза и, поморщившись, покачал головой,

— Ты никого этим не одурачишь. Но все равно спасибо, — Лестрейд понимал, что Шерлок сделал это ради него — ради него помог изловить преступника.

Шерлок вместо ответа сел на стул, продолжая сверлить Лестрейда своим взглядом. После долгого, дискомфортного и даже в чем-то неловкого молчания последний все же произнес:

— Хм... Шерлок? — и снова поморщился, поскольку собственная речь отдалась в ушибленной голове острой болью.

— Тебе нужно еще обезболивающего, я позову медсестру. — Шерлок сорвался с места и пулей вылетел за дверь, а через какие-то секунды в палате появилась донельзя раздраженная медсестра со шприцем в руке.

— Все нормально, мне не нужно... о, как хорошо, — по телу, облегчая боль, распространилось приятное тепло лекарства.

— Так-то лучше, — одобрительно заметил Шерлок.

— Тебе нет необходимости оставаться, — Грег понадеялся, что не тянет слова как пьяный. И веки его тоже быстро отяжелели.

— Я знаю. Но я хочу, — Шерлок произнес это настолько тихо, Лестрейд едва расслышал. Детектив покачал головой. — Грег, серьезно, такая элементарная ошибка. Любой новичок сообразил бы, что преступник скрывается на месте последнего преступления и у него есть оружие. Он считал себя очень умным. Идиот.

— Ну, я, в общем-то, вернулся удостовериться, что ничего не упустил, — фыркнул Лестрейд и потом расплылся в глупой улыбке.

— Да, и ты чуть не... — Шерлок кашлянул. — Ты должен был взять с собой хоть эту идиотку Салли. Так уходить...

— Была пересменка, — Грег невольно начал хихикать. Все окружающее слегка потеряло фокус.

— Этот идиот сейчас в операционной, но потом его оттуда переведут... — Шерлок сопроводил свои последние слова очень недобрым взглядом.

— В операционной? Почему? — это сообщение подействовало на Лестрейда почти отрезвляюще. Что, стреляли на поражение? Его подчиненные почем зря в подозреваемого никогда не стреляли. Черт, да его офицеры вообще практически не вытаскивали оружие, за исключением отдельных особых случаев.

— Он упал с лестницы. Сломал ногу. Жаль, что не шею, — детектив произнес это так небрежно, что инспектору хватило пары секунд, чтобы осознать услышанное. Может, это было влияние наркотического обезболивающего, но объяснение Шерлока звучало каким-то очень знакомым.

— Господи. И сколько раз он падал с лестницы? — Грег постарался произнести это раздраженно, но вышло скорее весело.

— Не имеет значения. Ты теперь в надежных руках, так что увидимся позже. Постарайся больше не калечиться. Серьезно, я не могу раскрывать за тебя все дела.

— Мы с тобой сотрудничаем.

— Ну да...

— Шерлок. Я видел Джона. — Тяжелый вздох. Вот он и сказал это.

Застывшая секундная пауза.

— Что?

— Ты меня слышал. Я видел его. Он помог мне — оставался рядом, пока не приехали парамедики.

— Грег, ты получил серьезный удар по голове. Я очень сомневаюсь, что разговоры об околосмертных переживаниях...

— Нет. Это был не призрак. Он был реальным, — Грег попытался сесть, но перед глазами все тут же закружилось.

— Джон Ватсон мертв. И ничто не может его вернуть, несмотря ни на какое количество ребяческого желания и молитв божествам. Он мертв, Лестрейд. Распад тканей и оголение костей. Честно это или нечестно, но он умер. Не так сложно охватить эту концепцию, — Шерлоку хотелось уйти. Вот, он сказал это, превратил в правду. И теперь ему было тошно и хотелось уйти куда глаза глядят. Его голос не дрогнул, только прозвучал чуть выше обычного. Но, главное, он четко выразил свою мысль, и все прочее значения не имело. Надо бежать отсюда; может, глотнуть свежего воздуха?

Очень кстати для Шерлока, именно в этот момент Лестрейд решил провалиться в сон. Детективу требовалось подумать о других делах — и для этого нужно было мыслить ясно. Произнесение же Имени всегда открывало запертые и наглухо забитые двери в его Чертогах. Те двери, что были отмечены "Джон".

Произнося это имя вслух, трудно было притворяться, что друг просто уехал по поручению, навещает сестру или сидит на работе. Но Шерлок произнес его — произнес, и теперь его преследовало ощущение, что он убил Джона. До этой минуты он мог жить, функционировать на только одной мысли — на ложной предпосылке, что друг еще может вернуться. Как логик, Шерлок понимал, что это невозможно, но все равно всей душой до боли этого жаждал. Почему?

И вот сейчас двери "чертоговой" комнаты Джона все-таки распахнулись, да с такой силой, что казалось, их пробило целым речным потоком или ледяными океанскими водами, разрушительными, как любые силы природы. В такие минуты Шерлока каждый раз накрывало такой волной сантиментов, что становилось невозможно дышать. И каждый раз она на долгие часы оставляла детектива беспомощным и бесполезным.

* * *

Что ж, Лондон оказался очень волнительным! Джереми до сих пор не верилось в произошедшее, но при этом оно снова показалось ему естественным и нормальным.

— Ох, Джереми. Вы, сэр, совершенно свихнулись, — сказал себе он, ибо не было ничего "нормального и естественного" в служителе закона, который едва не истек кровью на какой-то узенькой улочке.

Джереми его бы и не заметил, если бы не возникшая внутри инстинктивная подозрительность. Он шел, словно ежесекундно ожидая какого-то нападения. Но при этом обескуражено сознавал, что это состояние было ему вполне комфортно — он переживал его с легкостью, можно даже сказать, непринужденно.

— Джереми, да что с тобой такое? Соберись, — он невольно хихикнул. — Хватит хихикать, мы же не в цирке, а на месте преступления.

Он резко остановился. "Мы?" В сознании мгновенно появилась картина: темноволосый мужчина в том самом черном пальто с поднятым воротником. Фарфорово-бледное лицо смотрело на него с ухмылкой. Джереми попытался удержать его в памяти, сознавая, что это нечто важное, но оно исчезло так же быстро, как и появилось.

Доктор снова вздохнул, смывая с рук кровь в туалете маленького ресторанчика. Этот процесс тоже почему-то ощущался ему знакомым. Не считая того, что он вызвал у Джереми ассоциации с горячим песком и солдатами. Еще один пункт к списку "То, чего я о себе не знаю". С его везением, это могут оказаться просто воспоминания о любимом фильме. Мозг — сложная штука; он, как врач, прекрасно это понимал, но тем не менее...

Обосновавшись за столиком, Джереми решил мысленно пройтись по только что случившемуся с ним происшествию.

Он увидел в переулке мужчину, который пытался подняться на ноги, но безуспешно — по очевидной причине раны с правой стороны головы. В первый момент Джереми подумал, что он стал жертвой ограбления, но по ассоциации "тот мужчина в черном пальто" на ум пришло слово "полиция".

— Сэр, вы ранены, но я уже вызвал "скорую". Пожалуйста, постарайтесь не двигаться, — Джереми говорил с детективом-инспектором убедительно-спокойным тоном, словно с ребенком, одновременно крепко удерживая его за плечи. "Детектив-инспектор"? Откуда он знает? Однако он в этом не сомневался. Все внутри требовало принять это как непреложный факт. А пострадавший, тем временем, снова попытался подняться на ноги.

— Детектив-инспектор, послушайте. Вам необходимо лежать смирно.

— Он сбежал, сбежал...

— Сэр, вам нельзя никуда идти, — Джереми не хотел излишней суровости, но этот мужчина с сединой в волосах, кажется, был упрямым типом. К облегчению доктора, он все же прекратил свои попытки подняться. — Да. Вот молодчина. Сейчас я зажму вашу рану свитером. Может быть немного больно, но так нужно.

Джереми быстро стянул свой коричневый свитер. Будучи целиком на адреналине, он даже не почувствовал весеннего холода и желал только одного: убедиться, что этот джентльмен серьезно не пострадал.

— Ты... — тот попытался сесть. — Ты мертв. И я тоже умер?

— Нисколько, — Джереми сдержал смешок, веселиться тут явно было не ко времени. — И даже не умираете.

Послышался звук приближающихся сирен, но инспектор вцепился в запястье доктора.

— Ты настоящий. Как ты можешь быть настоящим?

Джереми ничего не ответил, только замахал подъехавшей "скорой" и стал объяснять медикам ситуацию. Те по-деловому приняли его слова и осторожно уложили беднягу-инспектора на носилки. Вот только тот никак не хотел отпускать Джереми. Парамедикам даже пришлось отцеплять от доктора его пальцы. Джереми едва не попросился поехать с ними, но посмотрев, какой очевидный стресс причиняет его присутствие дезориентированному пострадавшему, все-таки решил, что не стоит.

— Ваш свитер, доктор, — протянул ему грязный комок ткани один из медиков.

— Что ж, "при жизни" он был неплох, — прокомментировал Джереми и решил, что выбросит испорченный свитер в ближайший мусорный контейнер, который маячил в глубине переулка.

Покачав головой, он пошел прочь, слыша за спиной бесцеремонно требовательный голос:

— Откройте эти чертовы двери!

Светловолосый доктор потягивал за столиком чай, радуясь, что ему позволили привести себя в порядок в уборной этого ресторанчика. Не хватало еще ходить в крови, как серийный маньяк. Может, стоит теперь взять такси, чтобы избежать дальнейших помех в возложенной на него миссии? Но по непонятным причинам, от вида такси ему становилось несколько неуютно. Что было глупо. Разве кто-то хоть раз слышал о таксистах-убийцах?


	4. Глава 4: Пазл

**Глава 4. Пазл**

Шерлок нашел прибежище в морге, где, как обычно, не было ни души. Интересно, куда делась Молли? Перерыв на обед у нее в другие часы. Из всех сотрудников морга Молли была наименее раздражающей. Временами.

От свежего трупа — очередного типа, завещавшего себя науке, Шерлока отвлекло шмыганье носом.

— О, — из-за угла показалась Молли, промокавшая платком глаза. — Я не ожидала...

— Молли? Ты заболела?

Столь откровенное беспокойство чуть не вызвало у девушки новый поток слез.

— Нет, — всхлипнула она, принимая от детектива чистый носовой платок.

— Поранилась?

Она отрицательно покачала головой, не желая встречаться с ним взглядом. Глаза Шерлока напоминали речные камни — гладкие, серые и временами ужасно острые.

Шерлок нахмурился, пытаясь определить, что стоит за ее эмоциональным состоянием.

— Я кое-что увидела, и это меня вывело из равновесия, вот и все, — Молли понадеялась, что Шерлок примет ее ответ и не станет копать дальше.

— Ну, до Лестрейда тебе далеко. Ему сегодня привиделся призрак. Травма головы — штука сложная и часто вызывает спутанность сознания и дезориентацию, — попытался отмахнуться Шерлок и вернулся к изучению трупа.

— Травма головы?

— Да. Дрался с подозреваемым. Не о чем волноваться, Молли. Он в больнице и накачан лекарствами под завязку.

— Постой. Он видел призрака? — ее голос дрогнул.

— Да...

— Шерлок, мне сегодня показалось, что я видела доктора Ватсона. И даже говорила с ним, но он исчез в толпе до того как...

— Что? — на лице Шерлока отразилась боль.

— Это правда. Он помог мне поднять рассыпанные вещи, а я, как идиотка, даже не посмотрела ему в лицо... слишком увлеклась запихиванием вещей в сумку. Уходя, он улыбнулся и помахал мне рукой. Но я клянусь... — Молли не успела закончить предложение, потому что детектив без единого слова ринулся прочь из морга.

* * *

Шерлок сам не понимал, куда идет, пока не оказался у цели. Это был переулок, где преступник бросил умирать Лестрейда. На грязной дороге виднелись следы крови, ведущие от заброшенного здания туда, где стоял сейчас детектив. Он просканировал взглядом обстановку, сам не понимая, "ключи" к чему ищет. Учитывая количество возможных объяснений, стоило сходить к мусорному контейнеру. Любой другой его бы даже и не заметил, но только не Шерлок.

Он приближался к контейнеру очень медленно, словно к дикому зверю. Сердце билось в районе горла. С какой стати? Сердцу положено оставаться в груди, а у Шерлока сейчас саднило горло, и он с трудом переглатывал.

И для последнего у него, похоже, совсем не осталось слюны. А кроме того, стали подрагивать руки. Удивительно, как какой-то кусок коричневой ткани смог оказать на него такой эффект.

На Джоне был чертов коричневый свитер, когда он... ну, мало ли бывает коричневых свитеров. Вытащив сей предмет одежды из бака, Шерлок внимательно осмотрел его и обнаружил пятна крови. Кровь Лестрейда. Свитер был из такого же материала, как тот, что носил Джон. Лестрейд поэтому и решил, что перед ним Джон? Он ассоциировал свитер с доктором, вот самое вероятное объяснение. Шерлок отшвырнул от себя мерзкую тряпку. Разум бунтовал против самой мысли об **этом** , а надежда оказалась еще той заразой — родившись крошечным, едва тлеющим угольком, она постепенно разгоралась, восставая против всей весомости логики, и угрожала превратиться в настоящий пожар.

Почему Молли сегодня показалось, что она видела Джона? Почему это произошло в один и тот же день с Лестрейдом? Мысли детектива конфликтовали с увещеваниями здравого смысла.

Но Шерлок знал одно место, где можно было найти подтверждение его находкам.

* * *

Майкрофт Холмс принял внезапно появившегося в "Диогене" брата, не задавая никаких вопросов, хотя тот не появлялся здесь уже несколько месяцев — в последний раз еще до смерти Джона. Приход Шерлока пробуждал любопытство, но старший Холмс не желал его демонстрировать. Их отношения до сих пор оставались напряженными: Шерлок ясно показал, что больше Майкрофту не доверится, и тот его не винил, но ведь прошел уже не один год, к чему столько времени хранить обиды?

— Шерлок...

— Избавь меня от обмена любезностями. Мне нужен доступ к записям камер видеонаблюдения.

— Я же не говорю "нет". — Он бы и не стал. Он задолжал брату намного больше, чем пара привилегий и разрешение поиграть с собственностью правительства. Чем измерить потерянное время? И как его компенсировать? — Но я хочу хотя бы знать, для чего они тебе понадобились.

Майкрофт глотнул скотча и наконец одарил брата взглядом.

Тот выглядел похудевшим (предсказуемо), и, как всегда, бледным (хотя всего лишь чуточку бледнее нормального). Глаза потемнели, и он явно бежал всю дорогу. Значит, случилось что-то важное, но что могло быть настолько важным, чтобы Шерлок сюда бежал?

— Шерлок, с тобой все хорошо? Не хочешь скотча или, скорее, сэндвича?

— Нет, — ответил брат и, словно, вспомнив, добавил: — Спасибо.

— Хорошо, тогда можем подключиться и поискать то, что тебе надо, на моем ноутбуке. Это сэкономит время.

Майкрофт думал, что брат потребует куда-то перейти, но тот, к его удивлению, сразу нетерпеливо уставился в экран, и его пальцы тут же залетали над клавишами.

— Даже не стану спрашивать, как ты вычислил мой пароль.

— Ты серьезно? Даже ребенку под силу вычислить "Баттенберг"¹.

— Что конкретно ты ищешь, брат... — Майкрофт смотрел, как на экране мелькают картинки, потом изображение застыло на паузе. Старший Холмс, вглядываясь, прищурился.

А Шерлок, тем временем, увеличил масштаб.

— Я вижу Молли, но где...

По своему опыту Майкрофт знал, что Шерлок разговаривает с самим собой и прерывать его лучше не стоит. А он сам, видимо, что-то упустил на экране, потому что брат внезапно застыл на месте и почти перестал дышать. Взглянув на экран компьютера, Майкрофт поискал то, что привело Шерлока в состояние такого стресса.

На экране была обычная толпа пешеходов, и в ней выделялся один человек. С виду это был ничем не примечательный, мучительно обычный мужчина и, вероятно, светловолосый, насколько позволяла судить цветность записи. Мужчина махнул рукой, и выражение его лица тут же всплыло в памяти Майкрофта. Сколько раз он становился свидетелем таких жестов между друзьями — и всегда по камерам видеонаблюдения. Через секунду толпа сомкнулась, и мужчина исчез — очередной обычный пешеход отправился по своим делам.

— Ты же, разумеется, не думаешь... — Но Шерлок снова стал перещелкивать фотографии, пока не дошел до камеры, направленной в какой-то переулок. — Шерлок. Джон мертв.

Конечно, Майкрофт сказал это мягко. Но брат все равно ничем не показал, что его услышал. После очередного тяжелого вздоха, Шерлок к нему повернулся, и комнату покинул невидимый призрак.

Старший Холмс повернул к себе экран ноутбука и увидел инспектора Лестрейда. Да, неприятный случай. Тем более, что Шерлок все равно изловил преступника — вероятно, с несколько большим стремлением его задержать, но все равно изловил.

Внезапно картинка на экране сменилась: над инспектором склонился какой-то мужчина и стянул с себя свитер, похоже, коричневый. Это какой-то трюк? Если кто-то устроил розыгрыш, Майкрофт этого так это не оставит. Старший Холмс почувствовал, что ему нужно выпить.

Покой мертвых надо беречь, и тогда живые смогут продолжать жить.

* * *

¹ «Баттенберг» (англ. Battenberg cake) — бисквитный торт с марципановой глазурью. Выпекается из двух коржей: один розового, другой жёлтого цвета. Коржи разрезаются и скрепляются абрикосовым джемом между собой так, чтобы на срезе получилась характерная для баттенбергского торта шахматная клетка розового и жёлтого цвета. По одной из версий, торт получил своё название в честь бракосочетания в 1884 году внучки королевы Великобритании Виктории принцессы Виктории Гессенской с принцем Людвигом Баттенбергом. Каждая шахматная клетка предположительно символизировала четырёх Баттенбергов: Людвига, Александра, Генриха и Франца Иосифа. — (с) Википедия


	5. Глава 5: Плоть и кости

**Глава 5. Плоть и кости**

Джереми оглядел медицинские приборы, которые отдавали на благотворительность — часть их была уже совсем бесполезна. Он вежливо отказался от устаревших аппаратов и выбрал кое-что из лабораторных. Доброжелательная медсестра объяснила, что клиника готова оплатить перевозку, так что ему нет необходимости самому везти большую непрочную коробку в поезде.

И теперь Джереми стоял перед выбором: понаслаждаться городом и его интересными жителями за оставшиеся часы до поезда, либо остаться здесь на ночь и поехать завтра. Он решил, что стоит уделить Лондону побольше времени; ко всему прочему, в нем было что-то такое... Доктор чувствовал себя здесь как дома, как будто был плоть от плоти этого города. Но одновременно он ощущал себя потерянным, как никогда в жизни.

— Доктор Андерхилл, у меня есть подруга в больнице Святого Варфоломея, и она сказала, что у них есть списанное оборудование, которое вы, вероятно, сочтете более современным.

— Спасибо. Это очень любезно с вашей стороны, — Джереми сверкнул легкой улыбкой, и пожилая медсестра протянула ему карточку с написанным на обратной стороне адресом.

Пройдя несколько кварталов, Джереми не мог отделаться от ощущения, что за ним наблюдают. Он обнаружил, что по какой бы стороне улицы он ни шел, камеры видеонаблюдения всегда оказывались повернуты в его сторону. Кроме того, теперь за ним ехала еще и какая-то таинственная черная машина.

Это немного обескураживало, но одновременно и забавляло. В конце концов, он решил проверить свою теорию насчет слежки. Едва на светофоре разгорелся "зеленый", как Джереми быстро рванул на другую сторону улицы и свернул в переулок. А потом еще в один. И еще. У него было странное чувство, что он бежит знакомой дорогой, и вскоре он обнаружил, что находится всего в паре кварталов от больницы Святого Варфоломея. Черной машины нигде не было, так что возможно, он просто поддался своей паранойе.

* * *

Шерлок забрал у Молли бумаги, к которым прикасался Джон, когда поднимал ее рассыпанные вещи, и сравнил снятые с них отпечатки с теми, что были в его папке.

— Невозможно, — с полуулыбкой произнес он.

— Что? — нервно спросила Молли.

— Джон! Он жив! Это его отпечатки. Взгляни. Ты только взгляни.

И Молли взглянула.

— Как? — ей захотелось присесть.

— Я... я не знаю, но это не имеет значения. Джон жив, и он где-то в Лондоне. Но где он пропадал? Почему не объявился? — Шерлок прошелся по всем возможностям. В день несчастного случая они не ссорились; Шерлок только, как обычно, закатил глаза и почти пообещал ничего не взорвать.

Он никогда не забудет, как Джон поставил чашку чая у его локтя, а потом еще тарелку с тостом.

— Ешь. Я не уйду, пока тарелка не станет чистой.

— Ты опоздаешь на корабль, — фыркнул Шерлок.

— Тогда тебе лучше управиться поскорее.

Шерлок заставил себя проглотить тост и чай и стрельнул в Джона негодующим взглядом.

— Хороший мальчик. Постарайся до моего возвращения ничего не взорвать и не сжечь. И не лезь в мою комнату.

Шерлок махнул ему, даже не оторвавшись от микроскопа — как будто образцы слюны были ему важнее. Сейчас он жалел о своем небрежном отношении, но откуда ему было знать, что они больше никогда не встретятся... Внутренности Шерлока скрутило узлом, с силой заколотилось сердце.

Жив. Джон не погиб, он где-то поблизости. На видеозаписи он выглядел вполне здоровым, тогда к чему этот обман? Или это такой жестокий способ отплатить Шерлоку за его трехлетнее исчезновение?

Нет, Джон так бы не поступил. Это шло вразрез с его личностью и всем представлением о чести. Может, кто-то мешал ему связаться с друзьями? Но по какой причине? И будь эта теория верна, он бы не стал прямо помогать Молли и Лестрейду, а попытался тайком сунуть какую-нибудь записку. Но на видео весь его облик отражал безразличие. Почему?

Шерлок понял, что ему надо очистить разум от посторонних мыслей. Нужно найти какое-то уединенное место, чтобы как следует все обдумать.

* * *

Приблизившись к больнице Святого Варфоломея, Джереми от неожиданности чуть не шагнул на проезжую часть. Он узнавал крышу, он определенно ее узнавал. В ушах загрохотал пульс, во рту пересохло. Он видел молодого мужчину в черном пальто; не различая чертовых слов, слышал страх в собственном голосе.

Это была территория его кошмаров, чем-то очень важная для него территория. Поддавшись импульсу, Джереми решил подняться на крышу и посмотреть с высоты на улицу. Может, так он сможет найти себя или вспомнить какие-то ужасающие подробности. Возможно, он узнает какую-то потаенную правду, воспоминания, которые его разум какой-то причине блокировал.

— Что ж, пришло время вспомнить, — пробормотал он.

И, выпрямив спину, направился к входу в здание. Словно притянутые магнитом, ноги сами понесли его к этой двери, а сердце пустилось вскачь. При взгляде на пустой тротуар, перед глазами мелькнуло окровавленное тело и чернеющее пятном пальто.

Джереми отпихнул от себя возникшую перед глазами картину; даже не зная толком, что произошло, он интуитивно знал, что этот человек мертв. Жуткий момент: плоть и кости познакомились с безжалостностью бетона. Джереми чуть не оставил на тротуаре свой ланч и поспешил войти в здание.

Обстановка показалась ему знакомой, возможно, он когда-то работал в этой больнице. Рыжеголовая медсестра направила его к лабораториям, но Джереми пока туда не собирался, пока еще нет. Его куда больше интересовала крыша. Обнаружив лестницу, он незаметно проскользнул на нее. Шаги по холодным ступеням отдавались эхом. К тому времени, когда Джереми добрался до выхода на крышу, он совсем запыхался.

Он все еще до конца не выздоровел после несчастного случая, ну и конечно, кошмары, от которых он вскакивал среди ночи, тоже не способствовали улучшению его здоровья. С тех пор, как память начала восстанавливаться, он ни разу нормально не спал.

Открывая дверь, Джереми сам не знал, что ожидает увидеть. На крыше не было ничего интересного: только обычные вентиляционные шахты да старые каменные плиты. Видимо, его воспоминания ограничивались только улицей, и на крышу не распространялись. Наверное, он видел падение лишь с тротуара. Но он чувствовал, что на крыше тоже есть нечто важное. И он разберется, что именно, даже если для этого потребуется простоять час на самом краю.

* * *

Шерлок толкнул незапертую дверь на крышу. Ему требовалось подумать, для чего в морге не было никаких условий: нервные шаги Молли отвлекали его внимание, а сигналы анализатора тканей сбивали с мысли, когда ему требовалась полная ясность разума.

Детектив зашагал по крыше, мысленно перебирая все, что ему было известно о Джоне. Он отсортировывал существенное (родные и день рождения) от несущественного (любит чай и джем).

Раздался шорох шагов, и Шерлок чуть не зарычал от разочарования. Его одиночество очевидно нарушили. Но эта крыша — **его,** зачем кому-то еще сюда подниматься? Люди что, не знают, что это запрещено? На него самого правила, разумеется, не распространялись. За очень редким исключением.

— Не лезьте ко мне. Я должен подумать, — рявкнул он, не глядя на нарушителя своего спокойствия.

Но, несмотря на предупреждение, человек приблизился.

— Я вас знаю? — послышались рваные, сквозь одышку, слова.

— Да, разумеется. В газетах... — Шерлок осекся. Он знал, что должен поднять взгляд, но одновременно не хотел этого. Надежда была жестока и прекрасна, и он не знал, сможет ли с ней справиться.

Взгляд серых глаз заскользил вверх, пока не встретился с ярко-синими, как небо, глазами. Синими, как у Джона.

— Джон?

Шерлок поразился собственному поведению; его тело словно внезапно зажило своей жизнью. Вот только он стоял в шоке, а в следующее мгновение уже обнимает стоящего перед ним светловолосого человека.

— Простите, но мне трудно дышать. Я вас знаю? — Джереми отстранился. Это был тот самый самоубийца, прыгнувший с крыши. Но как он мог остаться в живых?

— Джон, это я, Шерлок, — у детектива упало сердце. Что-то было не так.

— Простите, но меня зовут Джереми. Доктор Джереми Андерхилл. К сожалению, я не могу вспомнить вашего имени. Мне кажется, мы с вами уже встречались, — выпалил на одном дыхании доктор, и под конец голос у него сорвался. Ну почему именно сейчас на глаза решили навернуться слезы? Это же не может быть эмоциональной реакцией.

— Джон? — Шерлок так и стоял, положив руки ему на плечи.

— Простите... — расстроенный вздох. — Я мало что помню... со мной...

— С тобой произошел несчастный случай, кораблекрушение. Ты погиб; мы все думали, что ты погиб. Но ты просто потерялся в море, — Шерлок пристально изучал лицо, которое он думал, никогда больше уже не увидит, заново запечатлевая его в памяти.

— Мертв? Да. А есть причина, почему я не могу отделаться от мысли, что мертвым должны быть вы?

Ответа не последовало. Они оба стояли в полном молчании, но оно был комфортным. И Джереми испытывал ощущение нормальности — растянувшееся молчание вызвало у него чувство, что он — дома.


	6. Глава 6: Шок

**Глава 6. Шок**

Доктор Андерхилл смотрел на темноволосого молодого человека, который, казалось, потерялся в собственных мыслях. Пользуясь этим, Джереми открыто его разглядывал в поисках деталей, которые могли бы подстегнуть его память. Да, разумеется, он узнавал все то же черное пальто, синий шарф и густую шапку темных кудрей. Но почему он больше ничего не может вспомнить? Джереми это ужасно расстраивало. Он уже собирался выразить это вслух, но незнакомец внезапно схватил его за запястье и бегом потащил вниз по лестнице.

— Знакомые лица вернут тебе память. Начнем с лаборатории! — и Шерлок потащил удивленного доктора по запруженному людьми коридору, не обращая внимания на косые взгляды больничного персонала.

Джереми не понимал, откуда вдруг взялось ощущение "дежа вю"¹; он попытался было в нем разобраться, но в этот момент они, минуя очередные двойные двери, рывком влетели в помещение, которое, как Джереми предположил, было лабораторией.

— Мы с тобой впервые здесь встретились. Я буду тебе все показывать, а ты говори, если что-нибудь вспомнишь. Все, что угодно, даже самые незначительные детали. Не стесняйся, — незнакомец пристально смотрел ему в глаза, в его голосе чувствовалось не меньшее напряжение, чем во взгляде. Джереми в ответ только кивнул и испустил тяжелый вдох. Они были в морге. Что ж, это интересно.

В этот момент из своего кабинета показалась Молли.

— Шерлок. Ты узнал... — не договорив, она застыла на месте.

— О, еще раз привет, — Джереми узнал вошедшую; он только сегодня помогал этой женщине подбирать рассыпанные ею вещи. Вот это совпадение. А в следующую секунду он, движимый врачебным инстинктом, рванулся к ней и очень вовремя подхватил в процессе падения в обморок.

— Да, интересная реакция, — Шерлок отнесся к обмороку достаточно равнодушно, но Джереми ничего другого не оставалось, кроме как обратиться к нему за помощью. Бедная женщина так побледнела.

— Надо ее усадить. Принесите, пожалуйста, стакан воды.

Шерлок едва не запротестовал, но Джон произнес эти слова своим "докторским" тоном, которого детектив инстинктивно послушался.

Молли осознала, что сидит, а ее затылок приятно холодит ледяной компресс. Растерянные карие глаза встретились с ярко-синими.

— Спокойнее, мисс, вы могли сильно пораниться.

— Это просто от неожиданности... но как? Как это возможно? Джон? Где ты был?

Джереми вздрогнул от внезапных эмоций в ее голосе. Ему хотелось вспомнить, и он очень жалел, что не может.

— Простите, я...

— Он потерял память, Молли. Вот, выпей воды, — встрял в разговор резкий баритон, отчего оба доктора чуть не подпрыгнули. — Я хотел помочь ему вспомнить, но, похоже, это не то место. Пошли, Джон, попробуем другое, — и Шерлок исчез за дверью, практически бросив растерянного врача одного. Тот только и смог, что оглянуться на свою бледную подопечную.

— Иди, — потягивая воду, Молли улыбнулась ему живой улыбкой. — Иди. И с возвращением.

— Джон! — Шерлок нетерпеливо заглянул в дверь.

— Да иду я, иду, — Джереми невольно закатил глаза.

Они вышли из здания, и детектив притормозил, видя реакцию Джона на место своего падения.

— Джон. Это... Джон, мы уже оставили это в прошлом, — Шерлок старался говорить уверенно, хотя порой сам сомневался, что это так.

— Но как? Я имею в виду: я видел, как вы прыгнули. То есть видел во сне. Мне снилось это в кошмарах. Я думал, что мой мозг это выдумал. Выдумал вас. Ну, в общем, до сегодняшнего дня так думал. Но я видел вас мертвым, — Джереми попытался как-то что-то понять, но у него сразу начала болеть голова.

— Это долгая история. Пойдем. Я потом тебе расскажу. Но сначала мы отправимся на Бейкер-стрит, 221Б. Ничего не брезжит? — Шерлок с надеждой посмотрел на Джона, но на лице его доктора не отразилось никаких эмоций. Отказываясь сдаваться, он взмахом руки "проголосовал" такси, и они забрались в машину. Посыпавшиеся от брата смс Шерлок проигнорировал.

— У вас телефон подает сигналы. Кажется, новые смс. Не хотите посмотреть? Возможно, это важно.

— Джон, мой брат сейчас точно не относится к категории "важно".

— Ваш брат? То есть, вас двое?

Шерлок не сдержал ухмылки. Кажется, надежда у него все-таки есть.

Такси остановилось у тротуара, и Джереми выбрался наружу. Солнце уже начало опускаться за горизонт, утаскивая за собой температуру воздуха.

Шерлок заметил, что доктор протирает плечо.

— Твоя боевая рана всегда начинает ныть в холод. Чашка чая тебе поможет. Ты любишь чай и по какой-то невообразимой причине считаешь его лечением от любых ран и невзгод. Его и пару таблеток парацетамола.

Джереми вошел следом за ним в дом и сразу ощутил аромат чая и свежевыпеченного печенья. И тут же чуть не споткнулся, поскольку в памяти мгновенно всколыхнулось воспоминание.

Он увидел себя, прислонившегося к стенке у самой лестницы — он откидывал голову и смеялся. И он был не один. Вместе с ним смеялся и его странный незнакомец. Может, даже сам Джереми и насмешил их обоих, но над чем или из-за чего они смеялись, он не мог вспомнить. В памяти осталось только сильное чувство дружеского единения.

— Вот здесь мы живем, — Шерлок побежал вверх по ступенькам.

— Что? То есть мы... были соседями? — Джереми задумался над постановкой вопроса. Характер Шерлока как-то не располагал к тому, чтобы делить с ним квартиру.

— Мы и сейчас соседи, — поправил друга Шерлок. — Что-нибудь вспоминается? Я ничего не менял; все вещи на тех же местах, не считая пары химических экспериментов, — Шерлок стянул шарф и пальто. — Твоя комната наверху. Возможно, ты обнаружишь, что она не... — Шерлок явно смутился. — Просто поднимись и посмотри, не вспомнится ли что-нибудь. А я пока сделаю чай.

Джереми кивнул и стал подниматься наверх, размышляя, что же он найдет в "своей" комнате. Как давно они были соседями? В квартире царил бардак; его сосед, что, никогда не убирается? И сам Джереми/Джон тоже полный неряха? А на каминной полке действительно лежит череп?

Дверь в "его" комнату оказалась закрытой, и Джереми медленно повернул медную дверную ручку. Оказавшись внутри, он тут же ощутил знакомый запах своего лосьона после бритья. В отличие от остальной квартиры, здесь царила безупречная чистота. Открыв платяной шкаф, он обнаружил, что у Джона имелось несколько свитеров и небольшая стопка брюк — и то, и другое в хорошем состоянии. В стенном шкафу, как оказалось, тоже скрывались интересные вещи.

Там висела солдатская парадная форма. Он был в армии? И долго? Шрам на плече обретал смысл; значит, наверное, он действительно Джон. Но почему он не может ничего вспомнить? Расстроенный Джереми продолжал обыскивать шкаф. Он сам не знал, что ищет, но потом наткнулся на маленькую оловянную коробку, запихнутую в самый угол шкафа вместе со старыми армейскими ботинками. Взяв ее в руки, он опустился на мягкую кровать и, чувствуя себя то ли вором, то ли любопытным нахалом, аккуратно открыл коробку. Внутри лежали медали и фотографии. Он видел на карточках собственное лицо, но не себя. Кто этот мужчина, стоящий с другими солдатами? Что за человеком был капитан Джон Ватсон?

— Хорошим, — ответил на его молчаливый вопрос мягкий баритон. — Ты получил пулю, когда исполнял врачебный долг. Ты пытался спасти другого солдата, и снайпер прострелил тебе плечо навылет.

— Тот солдат выжил? — спросил Джереми, хотя где-то в глубине души уже знал ответ.

— Нет. Пробившая тебе плечо пуля убила того, кому ты пытался помочь. Ты всегда себя за это винил, хотя я никогда не понимал, почему.

В ответ Джереми только и мог, что пожать плечами. Он отставил коробку в сторону и провел по лицу рукой.

— Почему я не могу вспомнить? Я чувствую, что мне все знакомо, но и только. Что со мной такое, черт подери?

— Джон. Ты просто...

— Шерлок? У-ху, я принесла продукты. Ты дома? — послышался из гостиной женский голос.

Шерлок поморщился и глянул на оставленную открытой дверь.

— Лучше заранее ее подготовить, а то получим еще один обморок, — Шерлок сложил руки под подбородком. — Ты иди за мной, но я войду в гостиную первым, а ты подожди, пока опасность обморока не минует. Наверное, лучше ее куда-нибудь усадить. Да, так будет намного проще...

— Простите, — прервал его Джереми. — Но кого "ее"?

— Нашу домовладелицу. Миссис Хадсон. Не тормози. Как я уже сказал, иди за мной.

Джереми закатил глаза, но последовал данной команде.

— Шерлок, что вы делаете в комнате Джона? — донеслись до него мягкие слова пожилой женщины. И она затараторила, не давая Шерлоку вставить и слова. Джереми едва не рассмеялся: ведь этого человека, казалось, никто в мире не посмел бы прервать. — О, я знаю, что вы по нему скучаете. Но нехорошо так на этом зацикливаться. Мы должны двигаться вперед. И вам надо почаще питаться. Доктор перевернулся бы в гробу, если бы увидел, в каком вы сейчас состоянии. Он бы очень на вас рассердился... — продолжала болтать она, и Джереми невольно прислушался к смягчившимся ноткам ее голоса. Она домовладелица или домработница?

— Миссис Хадсон. Замолчите. Я хочу кое-что вам...

— О, вы не должны мне ничего объяснять, — миссис Хадсон прошла мимо консультирующего детектива в квартиру. — Я тоже очень переживаю. Иду сюда, и мне начинает казаться, что я увижу его стоящим в пальто в гостиной, как будто он только вернулся с работы. Или застану сидящим в кресле и попивающим чай, пока вы о чем-то разглагольствуете.

Шерлок попытался отвлечь ее внимание на себя, но миссис Хадсон направилась прямо к лестничному пролету, где стоял Джон.

— А теперь, как я уже сказала, вы должны съесть хоть парочку тостов. И не оправдывайтесь своим "транспортом", что бы вы там под этой чепухой не подразумевали. Джон, скажите ему, что нехорошо целыми днями обходиться без пищи. — Шерлок застыл, а не представлявший что сказать Джереми медленно вошел в беспорядочно заваленную вещами гостиную. — И, раз уж вы здесь, не могли бы вы получше спрятать свой пистолет? Мои стены! — возмущенно фыркнула она и пошла вниз. — О чем вы, мальчики, только думаете! Чуть не свели меня с ума, бедную старую женщину.

Когда проигнорировавшая их домовладелица сердито вылетела из квартиры, Шерлок и Джон/Джереми обменялись озадаченными взглядами.

Но задерживаться на этом у них не оказалось времени, ибо телефон Шерлока вновь подал сигнал, и после прочтения смс на лице последнего заиграла улыбка лиса, дорвавшегося до курятника.

— Дело! Одевайся, Джон!

И Джереми снова потащили к выходу.

— Дело? — он уже совершенно ничего не понимал.

— Да. Дело, Джон! А теперь заткнись, мне надо подумать. Диммоку нужна наша помощь. Новое дело выше его понимания, что, впрочем, неудивительно. А выглядит оно определенно убийством. Похоже, без Лестрейда Скотланд-Ярд не способен проработать даже одного дня. Печальное зрелище, учитывая, что и тот мало что способен добавить в интеллектуальный котел.

— Что? — голова у Джереми болела уже просто адски. Этот человек — ненормальный? И для чего Джереми следовать за ним на место преступления? — Вы полицейский?

— Попрошу без оскорблений. Нет. Я — консультирующий детектив, а ты — доктор Ватсон, мой партнер и коллега.

Весь оставшийся путь Джереми слушал, как консультирующий детектив описывает отношения и обязанности, которые связывали их со Скотланд-Ярдом. И когда они прибыли на место, доктору совсем не хотелось покидать уютный и безопасный мирок салона такси.

На ходу, набирая какие-то смс, Шерлок размашисто шагал по коридорам Ярда, а следовавший за ним Джереми ловил на себе шокированные взгляды констеблей. Он вежливо кивал в ответ, но это, кажется, не улучшало ситуацию.

— Не тревожься на их счет, Джон. Они все были на твоих похоронах.

* * *

 **¹ Дежа вю** (фр. déjà vu) — психическое состояние, при котором человек ощущает, что он когда-то уже был в подобной ситуации, подобном месте, однако это чувство не связывается с конкретным моментом прошлого, а относится к прошлому в общем.


	7. Глава 7: Холод

**Глава 7. Холод**

Джереми старался не встречаться взглядом с констеблями, которые "ели" его глазами. Он шел, опустив голову, надеясь, что они перестанут на него таращиться. Ему становилось очень не по себе от таких взглядов. "Джон" лично знал всех этих мужчин и женщин? И они ожидали, что он им что-нибудь скажет? В какой момент и что именно должен был сказать им "Джон"?

Шокированные лица вызывали у Джереми ощущение, что вся это сумасшедшее хитросплетение — просто ошибка. Зачем он вообще здесь? И как позволил втянуть себя в подобную ситуацию? Он ничего не знает о местах преступлений. Джон может и знал, но он не Джон, он — Джереми Андерхилл. Ну, во всяком случае, он так думал до сего момента. Но если Джон выжил, что произошло с Джереми?

— Заткнись, Джон, — рявкнул Шерлок, не поднимая глаз от мобильника.

— Что? — Джереми вздрогнул от резкого тона.

— Ты слишком громко думаешь.

И правда.

— Я что?

— Слишком громко думаешь. К несчастью, доктор Андерхилл не пережил кораблекрушения. И нет никакой пользы об этом думать. Что до Джона Ватсона, то его очень любили и уважали друзья и коллеги. Можешь думать, что хочешь, но ты — Джон Ватсон. Память к тебе еще вернется. И как ты можешь видеть по потрясенным лицам, у тебя много друзей. Со временем ты вспомнишь, как их зовут. И большего никто от тебя не потребует. Но ты слишком многого ожидаешь от себя самого. В этом весь ты, — не отрываясь от телефона, Шерлок насуплено покачал головой, потом посмотрел на друга и перехватил его озадаченный взгляд.

— Откуда вы знаете? — голос Джереми прозвучал почти шепотом.

— Оттуда, что я знаю тебя, Джон. А сейчас сантименты в сторону, Диммок завяз по уши. Хотя на разгадку вряд ли потребуется много времени.

— А что Джон... то есть, я должен делать? Какова моя роль во всем этом?

— Ты — врач; ты подтверждаешь мои предположения и временами предоставляешь столь необходимый взгляд медика, — Шерлок миновал очередных шокированных констеблей; некоторые сняли фуражки, но никто не произнес ни слова. Джереми хотелось, чтобы кто-то из них хоть что-то ему сказал, но с другой стороны он страшился неловкого разговора.

Они с Шерлоком быстрым шагом стали подниматься по сумрачной лестнице к двери, возле которой слонялось несколько полицейских. Дом был старый, заброшенный и, казалось, мог развалиться в любой момент; каждый шаг по ступенькам отдавался отвратительным скрипом. Консультирующий детектив, правда, этого не замечал или не обращал внимания; Джереми же не мог понять, отчего на него вдруг нахлынуло внезапное раздражение.

— Шерлок, смотрите под ноги. Лестница в плохом состоянии.

И не успел Джереми это вымолвить, как темноволосый детектив, зазевавшись, наступил на сломанную ступеньку и чуть не упал. Доктор инстинктивно помог другу удержаться на ногах.

— Джон, смотри под ноги. Эта лестница — смертоносная ловушка, — Шерлок выпрямился и переступил через сломанную ступень.

Они вошли в комнату, и Джереми поморщился: на полу, в луже уже высохшей крови, лежало тело молодого человека лет двадцати-двадцати пяти. К облегчению Джереми, лицом вниз. Он мог только представить, как страдал покойный. И почему-то казалось, что при виде лица смотреть на него было бы еще тяжелее.

Интересно, действовали ли на Джона подобные ужасы, с которыми он явно сталкиваться.

— Естественно, — ответил на невысказанный вопрос детектив и, по совместительству, кажется, телепат. И ответил совершенно обыденным тоном, каким спрашивают, сколько времени.

— Итак? — Диммок искоса глянул на консультирующего детектива. — Что думаете?

— Думаю, что вы работаете с идиотами, которые затоптали мне место преступления, — рявкнул Шерлок.

— Ладно, ладно, я понял. Я не в настроении спорить; у меня был выходной, а Лестрейду вдруг понадобилось пойти и чуть не убиться.

— О, не стоит так стремиться с ней встретиться. Вы ее не интересуете. Она всего лишь хотела вызвать ревность своего бывшего бойфренда.

— Как, черт возьми... — Диммок замолчал, смиряясь с услышанным, и затем снова заговорил: — Неважно. Просто взгляните на тело и дайте мне какую-нибудь зацепку. Хоть что-нибудь.

Джереми маячил позади, не совсем понимая, что от него требуется. Человек на полу явно был мертв.

— Доктор, если вы не против...

Джереми обошел молодого инспектора, который хмуро смотрел на тело, как на неразрешимую для себя загадку. Что именно так во всех смыслах и было. Джереми склонился к телу, сканируя взглядом распластавшуюся на животе фигуру.

— Вы были у Лестрейда? — обратился Диммок к Шерлоку, проигнорировав приведенного им светловолосого компаньона.

— Да, заходил, чтобы сделать ему выговор ему за беспечную неосторожность.

— Я слышал, вы изловили того подонка. Не могу сказать, что я сильно огорчился, когда узнал, что подозреваемый получил травмы.

— Увы. Но такое порой случается, — ответил Шерлок, не отрывая взгляда от Джона. На лице доктора отражалась растерянность. Почему же ничего не выходит? Что еще предпринять, чтобы выдернуть его из этого состояния? Джон не был... он не был этим неуверенным в себе сельским доктором, начисто лишенным авантюрной жилки. Господи, будь Джон мертв, он перевернулся бы в гробу. Ну, вылитый "сельский врач".

— Закрытая травма головы в результате удара тупым предметом, я бы сказал, какой-нибудь рукоятью, может быть, молотка, или еще чем-то тяжелым и узким. И достаточно твердым, чтобы сломать шею, — сообщил Джон, словно ученик в классе, который не совсем уверен, что хочет от него услышать преподаватель.

— Ясно, — вздохнул Шерлок и повернулся к Диммоку, который по-прежнему не обращал никакого внимания на доктора. Неудивительно. Молодой инспектор жаждал вернуться на свидание к своей девушке. Шерлок пытался его предупредить, но тот, разумеется, не послушал.

Добрый доктор снова стушевался и отступил назад, а темноволосый детектив закружил вокруг тела и затем по самому помещению, изливая информацию с такой скоростью, словно читал по написанному. Когда он закончил, Джереми не мог не выразить своих чувств:

— Блестяще!

— Как ты раньше и говорил, — Шерлок с гордостью улыбнулся, но быстро вернулся к своему обычно скучающему выражению.

— Доктор, не подпитывайте его эго. С ним и без того непросто... — Шерлок смотрел, как с лица Диммока стремительно исчезают все краски. Предсказуемо. — Доктор? — ошеломленно переспросил инспектор, явно не в силах поверить тому, что видел.

— Простите... — начал было доктор Андерхилл.

— Погодите, что? — Диммок по-прежнему был бледен как смерть.

— Возможно, вам стоит присесть. Вы выглядите, словно... — продолжал Джереми, но его оборвали.

— Оставь его, Джон, он придет в норму. Просто небольшой шок. Верно, Диммок? Просто он раньше никогда не встречал тех, кто вернулся из мертвых.

Инспектор скорчил гримасу и сердито сжал челюсти.

— Значит, это не шутка. Где ты, черт подери, пропадал? — Диммок искренне полыхал гневом. — Хотя нет, не хочу знать. — Он одарил Джона яростным взглядом. — Надеюсь, вы оба уже покончили со своими исчезновениями, поскольку в следующий раз я буду требовать лично взглянуть на тело! — и он вылетел за дверь, на ходу подзывая в комнату команду экспертов.

— Да, похоже, получился сюрприз, — недоверчиво проговорил Шерлок. — Я был уверен, что он хлопнется в обморок. Похоже, я недооценил, с каким теплом он к тебе относился. Он явно подумал, что его предали.

— Погодите... — Джереми не успевал за стремительностью поворотов событий.

— Неважно, все утрясется. Идемте, доктор. Нам нужно найти орудие убийства — что-то, завернутое в газету и выброшенное в мусорный контейнер не менее чем в четырех кварталах отсюда.

— Не стану спрашивать, как вы об этом узнали.

— Отлично, я терпеть не могу давать пояснения.

* * *

Майкрофт недоверчиво изучал лицо компаньона своего брата; однако система распознавания лиц ошибалась исключительно редко. Это был Джон Ватсон, вернувшийся из мертвых. После первой волны облегчения на него нахлынула новая — раздражения. Как такое могло случиться?

Очевидно, кто-то совершил ошибку, и Майкрофт найдет за нее ответственных.

К сожалению, сейчас перед ним стояла проблема брата, который таскал за собой человека с амнезией; Шерлок определенно был не в себе. Старший Холмс уже пытался связаться с ним через смс, но упрямец не желал отвечать.

Первое, что Майкрофт сделал в связи с новым открытием, это послал своих людей следить за человеком, которого он считал двойником своего...

Нет.

Друга Шерлока.

Но тот ускользнул от черной машины еще до того, как служба безопасности получила возможность затащить его внутрь. Подобное не должно повториться. Майкрофт желал получить ответы.

Старший Холмс вызвал себе машину. Давненько он не похищал доктора. Хотя, разумеется, похищениями это называл только Джон. Майкрофт же предпочитал считать это встречами двух союзников, которые решили чуть-чуть поболтать.


	8. Глава 8: Объяснения

**Глава 8. Объяснения**

Отыскав топор, Шерлок послал смс Диммоку. "Старый" (до Падения) Шерлок забрал бы улику с собой и лично провел все анализы, однако у "нового" Шерлока сильно изменились взгляды и появилось больше уважения к уликам, особенно если те принадлежали его родному Скотланд-Ярду.

Сколько же раз ему ставили палки в колеса иностранные полицейские, хотя он приносил им преступника на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой! И слишком часто приходилось расследовать на неделю, на две, даже на месяц дольше из-за простой небрежности при обращении с уликами.

Шерлок тогда поклялся, что по возвращении будет проявлять больше уважения к ярдовской команде экспертов, пусть даже ее возглавлял Андерсон. Уничтожая сеть Мориарти, он был вынужден работать, в том числе с такими идиотами, рядом с которыми Андерсон выглядел вообще гением, а это говорило о многом. Хотя вслух Шерлок бы этого никогда не сказал.

Ответ Диммока не заставил себя ждать.

 **Скоро будем. Д**

А следом:

 **Лестрейд уже знает? Д**

И еще через минуту:

 **Знаете, не отвечайте. Конечно, он знает. Д**

Шерлок нахмурился, пытаясь понять Диммока. Он же должен был обрадоваться, разве нет? Джон жив — жив и здоров, не считая всей этой катавасии с потерей памяти. Но почему именно Диммок принял так близко к сердцу его возвращение?

Они с Джоном только иногда общались, ходили вместе с Лестрейдом в паб, ну и, разумеется, вместе с другими констеблями по меньшей мере дважды в месяц играли в покер. Но Диммок, кажется, отчего-то считал, что Лестрейд и Джон его предали. Обиделся, что его не посвятили в тайну?

Вот поэтому дружеские отношения всегда Шерлока и озадачивали, и этот раз не стал исключением. Он перевел взгляд на Джона — тот, занятый своими мыслями, растерянно смотрел куда-то вглубь переулка. На гладко выбритом лице доктора быстро сменяли друг друга отражения разнообразных чувств.

Джон явно переживал, что так и не станет самим собой — что не сможет вернуть себе память и вспомнить друзей и близких, которым он ни за что не хотел причинять новой боли. Но он к себе слишком строг, откуда у него подобные ожидания? Он пережил тяжелую травму, трагедию, которая унесла жизни двухсот десяти человек. Ледяная вода — это не шутки. Шерлоку внезапно захотелось узнать, как его друг сумел выжить там, где другим это не удалось.

Хотя само по себе это его не особенно удивляло. Джон был бойцом, он всегда сражался до последнего удара сердца. То был Джон, которого Шерлок знал — а **этот** казался менее похожим на себя и более... скучным и беспомощным.

Послышался вой приближающихся сирен, и Шерлок шагнул ближе к Джону. Наверное, он должен как-то объяснить Диммоку, смягчить его задетое самолюбие. Он может сделать хотя бы это, учитывая, что сам Джон поступил именно так, когда вернулся сам Шерлок. Хотя ситуация была совершенно иная.

Диммок ни с кем из них даже не поздоровался — прошел мимо, на ходу давая указания оцепить место найденной улики полицейской лентой и требуя от экспертов поскорее заняться работой.

— Андерсон, ты будешь рад узнать, что я ни к чему здесь не прикасался, — как обычно, снисходительно заявил Шерлок. Но эксперт не заглотил наживку — только покачал головой, не встречаясь с детективом взглядом.

Со времени возвращения Шерлока минуло уже два года, но Андерсон по-прежнему отказывался вступать с ним в словесную перепалку. Шерлока это почему-то очень разочаровывало, и хотя Джон когда-то ему объяснял, почему тот так поступает, детектив все равно не понимал в этом смысла.

Андерсон, как и Донован, чувствовал себя виноватым — а последняя, кстати, выронила мобильник, увидев Джона. Андерсон услышал, как она резко втянула в себя воздух, обернулся и проследил за ее взглядом. Потом еще раз потряс головой и без единого слова вернулся к своей работе. Как ни странно, казалось, что он ожидал чего-то подобного. Любопытно.

— Где, черт подери... — Салли подступила к доктору.

— Простите, я вас знаю? — Джереми попятился. Женщина показалась ему знакомой, но он понадеялся, что она не бывшая подружка Джона.

— "Я ВАС ЗНАЮ"? О чем это вы, черт подери? Конечно, вы "МЕНЯ ЗНАЕТЕ"! Так что отвечайте на чертов вопрос. Где вы были? Вы что, оба ловите кайф, заставляя ваших друзей хоронить пустые гробы? Это низко! Я ожидала лучшего от...

— Сержант, если вы на секунду передохнете, я объясню ситуацию.

Услышав эти слова, Джон повернулся к своему другу? соседу?.. неважно, он просто с облегчением обернулся к Шерлоку, ибо у него создалось впечатление, что эта женщина вот-вот влепит ему пощечину, а он даже не знал, что ей ответить.

— Не думаю, что захочу слышать...

— У Джона амнезия, — Шерлок закатил глаза.

— Что? — Диммок, все это время маячивший в стороне и делавший вид, что вовсе не прислушивается к разговору, подошел ближе.

— Да, после кораблекрушения Джон жил под именем доктора Андерхилла.

— Как это произошло? — голос Салли дрогнул, она скрестила на груди руки.

— Я и сам не знаю. Меня выбросило волнами на берег, и деревенский доктор решил, что я — доктор Джереми Андерхилл, поскольку я цеплялся за чемодан, помеченный этим именем. Ничего другого для идентификации у меня не было, и видимо, я имел с ним сильное сходство, иначе они попытались бы определить мою личность, отталкиваясь от подозрения, что я — не он.

Шерлок заметил, что взгляд Джона стал отстраненным.

— Я действительно ничего не помню. Просто очнулся в больнице, не зная, кто я и где я. Я думал, если у меня есть друзья и близкие, они меня навестят, но никто так и не приехал. А доктор Андерхилл, как оказалось, держал путь как раз в эту деревню, чтобы занять освободившееся место одного доктора, — Джон пожал плечами. — Забавно получилось. Я ведь приехал в Лондон только для того, чтобы присмотреть для этой маленькой больницы предлагаемое в дар оборудование.

Лицо Диммока исказила гримаса, а Салли стала растирать виски.

— Мне очень жаль. Я действительно вас не знаю...

— Джон, это детектив-инспектор Диммок, а эта "благовоспитанная" леди — сержант Донован.

Джон протянул руку Диммоку, и тот медленно ее принял. Но вздрогнул, когда его пальцы сжали ладонь доктора. Казалось, он не ожидал, что рука будет реальной, не принадлежащей галлюцинации.

Шерлок чувствовал то же самое. И больно было думать, что он может проснуться от этого волшебного сна. Он бы ощутил себя ограбленным — ограбленным и опустошенным.

— Да, прости, приятель. Разумеется, ты бы никогда... то есть... я имею в виду, мы вместе играли в покер, а по воскресеньям, когда у тебя была короткая смена, ходили в парк попинать мячик против команды других констеблей.

Шерлок нахмурился. Почему он об этом не знал? Ему казалось, что он абсолютно все знает о Джоне.

— Может, ты и мал ростом, но бегаешь быстро. Наверное, натренировался за все те годы, когда носился по улицам с этим поганцем, — Диммок так и жал Джону руку, потом неловко ее выпустил.

— Сержант, — Джон протянул руку Салли, но та только сердито на нее зыркнула.

— Донован... — осуждающе начал Диммок.

— Я — Салли Донован, сержант полиции. Вы обращались ко мне по имени, но если я называла этого типа "фриком", то переходили на Донован. Вы занимались тем, что изучали для фрика медицинскую сторону дела и, как предполагалось, держали его, — она показала на Шерлока, — в рамках. И чтобы он не мешался под ногами у босса, — указала на Диммока, после чего развернулась на своих черных "шпильках" и зашагала прочь, напрочь забыв про выроненный телефон.

— Не обращай внимания, она не так плоха, если застать ее в хорошем настроении.

— А оно у нее бывает? — невольно поинтересовался Джон, отчего Диммок засмеялся.

— Да! Ну, мне надо возвращаться к работе. Шерлок, я пришлю результаты анализов в смс. Джон, я чертовски рад тебя снова видеть! — Он еще раз пожал руку Джону и скрылся из виду.

Доктор не представлял, как реагировать на такое открыто теплое отношение; желание вспомнить всех этих людей только усилилось. Сержант Донован поглядывала на него каждые несколько секунд, как будто проверяя, что он ей не привиделся.

Шерлок поднял с земли ее мобильник и нахмурился.

— Сейчас вернусь. Без телефона связываться с ней трудновато. Скука, — проворчал он. — Она просто идиотка.

Джереми снова кивнул — похоже, это единственное, что было сейчас в его силах. Шерлок подошел к одетой в бежевое пальто Донован, и та недобро прищурилась в его сторону. Удивительно, как только этот Джон мог с ней общаться.

Констебли пару раз бросали на Джереми странные взгляды, и он решил выйти из переулка, чтобы не путаться у них под ногами. Или не мозолить глаза. Неважно. Ему хотелось глотнуть воздуха, а переулок вызывал ощущение тесноты.

Но едва он вышел на оживленную улицу, как к нему приблизилась женщина с "блэкберри".

— Доктор Андерхилл?

— Хм... ну, полагаю, да.

Как ей удается идти, набирая что-то на телефоне, и даже не спотыкаться?

— Мой работодатель хотел бы перекинуться с вами парой слов.

— Ваш работодатель?

— Пожалуйста, садитесь в машину, — женщина кивнула на черный автомобиль, остановившийся сразу за припаркованной полицейской машиной.

— Ну, я в общем-то...

— Сэр, я прошу вас проехать с нами, — раздался у него за спиной мужской голос.

Джереми дернулся от неожиданности и обернулся. Он увидел крупного мужчину в солнцезащитных очках и черном костюме. Кому придет в голову ходить в темных очках ночью?

— Полагаю, у меня нет выбора? — вздохнул доктор.

Темноволосая женщина в черном деловом костюме ничего не ответила. Этот тип громила-гангстер? Телохранитель? Тяжелая рука легла ему на плечо и подтолкнула к машине.

— Постойте, а как же...

— С ним ничего не случится, — женщина скользнула на кожаное сидение рядом с Джереми. Что ж, по крайней мере, машина хорошая.

Пристегиваясь ремнем, доктор поглядел на свою симпатичную соседку.

— Как вас зовут?

Та улыбнулась и на мгновение подняла на него глаза.

— М-м, Антея.

— В самом деле?

Но женщина, ничего не ответив, вернулась к своему "блэкберри", оставив доктора наедине с его мыслями. В памяти Джереми внезапно что-то мелькнуло: какой-то склад, стул и зонтик. Но воспоминание сразу же ускользнуло, и он раздраженно выдохнул. А ведь сегодняшний день предполагался таким заурядным.


	9. Глава 9: Трудности (с доверием)

**Глава 9. Трудности [с доверием]**

Обтекаемый черный автомобиль подрулил к зданию, и выбравшийся со своего места водитель открыл дверцу для Джереми. Тот, как ему явно предлагалось, нервно покинул салон.

— Простите, зачем я здесь?

Но на его вопрос никто не ответил. Отлично, он снова превратился в покойника. И отчего-то на этот раз было сомнительно, что он сможет вернуться из мира мертвых. Миновав раскрытые двери, Джереми оказался на территории пустого склада. В тусклом свете он увидел мужчину, стоявшего посреди помещения и опиравшегося на зонтик.

Что-то во всем этом было ему неопределенно знакомо. Джереми подумал, должен бы нервничать, но инстинкты подсказывали, что сейчас самая сильная его эмоция — раздражение. Раздражение? Возмущение? Что вообще творится?

— Здравствуйте, — Джон направился к незнакомцу в дорогом сером костюме. — Мне сказали... вы хотели меня видеть?

— Доктор, — Майкрофт невольно улыбнулся. Это был Джон — этот человек не мог быть никем другим, кроме доктора Ватсона. На его лице даже отражалось все то же знакомое раздражение, все та же вежливая улыбка.

Старший Холмс сам не понимал, откуда вдруг взялось это внезапное желание пожать доктору руку или, Боже сохрани, заключить его в объятия. Импульс был настолько силен, что Майкрофт едва ему не поддался. Зрение логично подсказывало, что Джон реален, но мозг желал дополнительных подтверждений. Точно как в тот раз, когда он впервые увидел Шерлока после Падения.

— Я понимаю, как вы сейчас, вероятно, растеряны. Не стойте, — Майкрофт показал на стоящий напротив стул.

Джон нахмурился и потом вновь посмотрел на Майкрофта. Старшего Холмса позабавило, что тот не замечал стула, пока ему на него не указали.

— Хочу постоять. Спасибо за предложение. Но к чему все это? Я был...

— Вы были на месте преступления вместе с Шерлоком Холмсом. Без единого вопроса следовали за ним по всем лондонским закоулкам.

— Простите?

— Джон, — Майкрофт видел, что бывший солдат раздражается все сильнее. Хорошо. Возможно, вся эта ситуация даст толчок его пострадавшей памяти.

— У вас передо мной преимущество — вы, очевидно, меня знаете, но я вас, простите, нет. Но у меня такое чувство, что вы не в первый раз меня похищаете.

— Джон, "похищение" — это слишком драматичное определение. Наша встреча, скорее напоминает, деловую...

— Хватит ерунды. Чего вы хотите?

Майкрофт не успел ответить — сигнал телефона известил о новой смс. Холмсу не требовалось смотреть на отправителя, чтобы понять, что это Шерлок. Он подумал было проигнорировать, но следом пошли еще сообщения, и Майкрофт понял, что лучше ответить.

— Прошу меня простить, доктор Ватсон.

— О, конечно-конечно, я сегодня совершенно не занят. Не обращайте на меня внимания.

 **Верни его. ШХ**

 **Серьезно, Майкрофт, чего ты надеешься этим добиться? ШХ**

 **Где ты? ШХ**

 **Если ты мне не ответишь, я хакну твой рабочий компьютер и вызову блокировку системы. ШХ**

— Мой брат, похоже, скучает по вашему присутствию, доктор Ватсон. А я лишь хотел предложить вам свою помощь. Возможно, у меня есть то, что расшевелит вашу память.

Джон не двинулся с места, но его собеседник не стал ждать и сразу прошел к черной машине. В результате доктор все-таки пошел следом и забрался в салон, заодно осознав, что дама с "блэкберри" куда-то растворилась.

— Ну хорошо. Полагаю, у меня нет особого выбора.

— Верно, — ответил Майкрофт, набирая смс.

 **Верну, после того, как поговорю с ним. МХ**

— У меня есть для вас небольшое чтиво, — напыщенный джентльмен магическим жестом произвел на свет папку с пометкой "конфиденциально" и протянул ее Джереми. — Почитайте. Уверен, вам любопытно, что за человек был... и есть Джон Ватсон, — быстро поправившись, договорил Майкрофт.

Джереми раскрыл папку. На ней стояла красная печать конфиденциальности, а к первому листу была пришпилена фотография... его самого и одновременно полного незнакомца. Его двойник был одет в парадную военную форму. Джон был солдатом.

— Это записи психотерапевта? — внезапно вчитался он, испытав обиду пополам с любопытством.

— Джон, я терпеть не могу вопросы об очевидном, постарайтесь это запомнить.

— Как вы, черт подери... кто вы такой?

— Я занимаю скромное положение в британском правительстве.

— Майкрофт, — прорычал Джереми. — Высадите меня, где забрали.

— Джон, я уверен, что вам захочется узнать побольше. У меня есть целые аудиофайлы ваших разговоров, а так же ваше общение с Шерлоком в записях камер видеонаблюдения.

— Меня это не интересует... — Джереми бегло просмотрел записи психотерапевта.

— Проблемы с доверием, — вздохнул Майкрофт.

— Вы... это же совсем личное. Как вы посмели прийти ко мне с этим? Хотя знаете, не отвечайте. Не представляю, как Шерлок только выносит подобные вторжения в свою личную жизнь. Просто чудо, что вы двое до сих пор еще как-то цивильно общаетесь, — Джон захлопнул папку и раздраженно сунул ее старшему Холмсу, совершенно забыв, почему он собственно ее взял. — Дальше, я полагаю, вы предложите мне шпионить за вашим братом за деньги, — Джереми потряс головой. — Знаете, остановите-ка прямо здесь.

Они притормозили на "красный", и доктор практически выпрыгнул из машины, целенаправленно с силой захлопнув дверцу.

— Видеонаблюдение!

Лишь пройдя четыре квартала и заново проиграв в памяти весь разговор, Джон осознал, что теперь он помнит: Майкрофт — это старший брат Шерлока. Разум заполонили воспоминания о поисках скрытых камер и микрофонов.

— Джон!

К нему бежал Шерлок. При виде детектива широкая улыбка Джереми сразу увяла. Почему он смог вспомнить брата Шерлока, но не его самого?

— Так, отлично, ты пережил Майкрофта. Он снова пытался тебя подкупить?

— Я не дал ему шанса... Как вы узнали, где я?

— Я написал Майкрофту, он сказал, — Шерлок умолчал, что ради этих сведений он взял в заложники пароль от ноутбука Майкрофта. Разумеется, брат бы в конце концов вычислил комбинацию, но он терпеть не мог тратить время впустую. А оно всегда было для "британского правительства" очень значимо — время означало деньги и ресурсы, войну и мир, "красный" и "зеленый" на светофоре. Майкрофт такой зануда.

— Нам надо проверить один след, — Шерлок взмахом подозвал такси и утянул Джона в салон, не давая ему возможности воспротивиться. — Ты улыбаешься. Майкрофтова недопопытка коммуникации имела успех и подстегнула твою память?

— Я вспомнил, что он — ваш брат, но больше практически ничего. Я послал его подальше... и в процессе сказал что-то насчет видеонаблюдения. Но это ведь не может быть правдой? Вы...

— О да, мой брат и его беспокойство. Раздражают просто кошмарно.

— Даже не сомневаюсь. Куда мы едем?

— По следу. Прежде чем лишить жизни очередную жертву, наш убийца всегда выпивает в пабе под названием "Маллс". Он вызывающе постоянен.

— Ага. И если он сейчас там... — но ответа Джон получить не успел, поскольку такси уже затормозило у тротуара.

Они вошли в "Маллс". Шерлок пошел прямиком в бар, но едва они там оказались, как какой-то человек со всех ног рванулся к черному ходу. Шерлок с Джоном, быстро сориентировавшись, кинулись за ним следом.


	10. Глава 10: Для памятливости

**Глава 10: Для памятливости**

Джереми не повезло: он умудрился свернуть не в ту сторону и потерял Шерлока из виду.

— Шерлок, черт возьми! — выкрикнул он, проклиная свой возраст и длинные ноги детектива.

Как Джону удавалось поспевать за этим невозможным человеком, было вне его понимания.

Джереми пробежал еще несколько кварталов, к собственному удивлению руководствуясь одними инстинктами. И потом услышал шум драки.

— Шерлок? — Джереми пригнулся, уворачиваясь от мясистого кулака второго преступника. Откуда тот только взялся? Первый — тот, что боролся с Шерлоком — держал в руках пистолет. Какого черта вообще творится?

Отвлекшись на своего компаньона? друга? Джереми невольно открылся перед мистером Мясистый Кулак, и тот, воспользовавшись моментом, двинул доктору с правой так, что тот грянулся спиной об кирпичную стену.

Привкус крови во рту и пульсирующая головная боль на миг парализовали Джереми.

— Давай-давай, недоросток! — издевательски захихикал громила в джинсах и испачканной полосатой рубашке-поло.

Джереми поднялся на ноги и вскинул перед собой кулаки, молясь, чтобы Джон умел драться. Правда, пригнувшись от довольно точного удара кулаком, он в этом сильно усомнился, а сразу за этим получил коленом по туловищу.

— Джон! — выкрикнул Шерлок, шмякнувшись о противоположную стену.

— Вы со своей маленькой "подружкой" не покидали переулок, так что ты мне сейчас расскажешь, как ты меня нашел, — мужчина в черном пальто навел пистолет на Шерлока, а его сообщник тем временем направился к постанывающему на земле Джереми. По венам доктора хлынул адреналин, и он быстро откатился в сторону, уворачиваясь от очередных пинков по голове и плечам.

Шерлок изо всех сил старался побыстрее добраться до Джона — его текущая версия совершенно не умела драться, а потом еще этот идиот Хэйверс вытащил пистолет... сейчас было болезненно очевидно, что тот пустился в бега лишь для того, чтобы внушить Шерлоку ложное ощущение безопасности и вывести прямо к своему сообщнику, поджидавшему в темноте их обоих. Теперь Джона пинали ногами, а в глазах подозреваемого Шерлок явственно читал желание убивать.

Он сильным ударом выбил у Хэйверса пистолет, но тот, будучи значительно тяжелее детектива, по-прежнему имел преимущество. Этот фактор и Джон... стоп, а куда Джон подевался? Отвлекаться в драке — отличный способ лишиться жизни.

Кстати об этом. Шерлок поднял глаза и увидел, что Хэйверс подбирает с земли какую-то ржавую трубу. Как удобно.

Громила уже размахнулся своим "оружием", как вдруг холодный ночной воздух взорвал выстрел. В первый миг Шерлок подумал, что пуля попала в Джона, но потом разом побледневший Хэйверс растеряно отшатнулся, прижимая к груди руку.

— Ты в меня выстрелил.

— Нет, в тебя выстрелил я, — Джон стоял на ногах, его губа кровоточила, над левой бровью запекся кровью небольшой порез. — Шерлок, ты в порядке? — часто дыша, уточнил он.

— Джон? — игнорируя накатившее головокружение, детектив быстро поднялся.

— Учитывая все твои идиотские порывы самостоятельно ловить преступников, ты мог бы догадаться, что этот придурок будет вооружен. А теперь у моих любимых брюк дыра на колене. Я вычту за них из твоего гонорара.

— Джон? — Шерлок мгновенно забыл про стонущего на земле окровавленного Хэйверса. — Джон, ты вспомнил?

— Да, черт подери, вспомнил. Отлично вспомнил, какой ты безрассудно беспечный. Ты запросто мог погибнуть. Мы еще с тобой об этом поговорим. А сейчас вызывай "скорую" и полицию.

Он отдал пистолет Шерлоку и склонился над истекающим кровью бандитом в черном пальто. Детектив увидел, что его сообщник, распластавшись на жирном животе, валяется в глубоком обмороке.

Ко времени прибытия Диммока, он, правда, успел очнуться, и дожидался полиции под прицелом пистолета Шерлока.

— Когда мы разберемся с этой парочкой, вы двое должны будете дать официальные показания, — молодой инспектор наградил Шерлока сердитым взглядом.

— Да, разумеется, но сначала Джон получит осмотр врача и отдых, — уронив пистолет в подставленный констеблем пакет для улик, Шерлок потащил Джона на оживленную улицу.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я тоже доктор. И могу сам о себе позаботиться, — возразил последний.

— Да-да, но это минимум на пару дней избавит нас от возни с оформлением, так что заткнись.

— А Лестрейд? — Джон умолк. — Я должен поехать к...

— Нет. Вы, доктор, отправитесь на Бейкер-стрит — вам нужно обработать раны и выспаться. Заодно увидишь, что все на своих местах, я еще ничего не выкинул...

— Да, я заметил, — Джону стало не по себе. — Прости меня. Я действительно не помнил, что произошло. Я знаю, что тебе от этого не легче, но я чувствую себя виноватым за то, что из-за меня тебе пришлось пройти через все это. Я знаю, каково, когда... — но Шерлок взмахнул рукой, подзывая такси.

— Забудь. Это не твоя вина и никогда ею не было. Ты просто ищешь способ принять на себя ответственность. Это ведь не ты потопил корабль? Джон, ты же не...

— Нет, — хихикнул Джон, но сразу посерьезнел: — Сколько людей погибло?

— Джон, с твоей помощью на спасательные плоты перебрались двенадцать человек. Двенадцать человек остались в живых, потому что ты рискнул свой жизнью ради совершенно незнакомых людей.

Джон ничего не ответил, от похвал ему всегда становилось несколько неуютно. "И как он может быть таким тупоголовым?" — подумалось Шерлоку.

Когда они добрались до Бейкер-стрит, Джон по привычке сразу же двинулся на кухню включать чайник. Он вручил Шерлоку чай и потребовал изложить все, что он пропустил за эти два месяца.

Шерлок коротко описал похороны, и Джон осознал, что должен поблагодарить Майкрофта.

— Наверное, я должен позвонить сестре.

— На твоем месте я бы подождал до утра. Постой, мне пришла в голову отличная идея. Давай устроим ей завтра сюрприз: принесем свежего кофе и посмотрим, как она выльет его на себя при твоем появлении.

— Шерлок, это тебе не вечеринка-сюрприз. И я никогда бы так не поступил с Гарри.

— Скука, — разочарованно фыркнул Шерлок. Он подождал, пока друг поднимется к себе, после чего взял скрипку и заиграл тихую нежную мелодию.

Он настолько погрузился в свои Чертоги, что даже не услышал, как доктор на рассвете покинул квартиру.

Джон сознавал, что идет куда глаза глядят — не в силах уснуть, он решил, что прогулка поможет ему снять стресс, и вскоре ноги сами привели его к знакомому могильному камню. На черном мраморе было начертано ШЕРЛОК ХОЛМС. Этот простой памятник как нельзя лучше отражал человека, в честь которого был поставлен. А в нескольких футах от него Джон обнаружил и свой собственный — точно такой же, с той лишь разницей, что перед ним лежали свежие цветы, да и вообще было видно, что за могилой ухаживают. Интересно, кто? Миссис Хадсон? Гарри? Шерлок все же не настолько сентиментален, а других близких друзей, которые в представлении Джона могли бы постоянно носить ему на могилу цветы, у него не было.

Памятник был высотой примерно по пояс. На нем была выбита дата рождения и предполагаемая дата смерти. Но при взгляде на начертанные ниже слова у Джона перехватило дыхание.

— Я знаю, это отвратительно сентиментально, — голос Шерлока не застал Джона врасплох; он бы скорее удивился, если бы друг за ним не последовал. — Эпитафию выбирал Майкрофт, и она отлично подошла.

— Все это немного...

— Избыточно?

— Ошеломительно. И это ведь ваш родовой участок, разве нет?

— Пойдем, Джон. Выпьем кофе и навестим нашего дорогого друга инспектора Лестрейда. Будет забавно посмотреть, как...

— Не думаю, что ему требуются, выражаясь твоими словами, "сюрпризы".

— Джон, я прекрасно помню, что ты не был таким занудой.

Двинувшись вслед за другом, Джон на мгновение оглянулся. На кладбище было пусто, только они вдвоем уходили по дорожке к воротам. Джон покачал головой, удивляясь, как уютно смотрелись под сенью деревьев их пустые могилы — два могильных камня стояли рядом, словно друзья, которые всегда есть друг у друга.


End file.
